


I Wanna Be Next To You

by knifepyjamas



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: At one point, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, cha boy cant stop writing about sleepy boys having some sleepy cuddles, just a major character did die, the character death isnt actually major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: A short luviann fic ft sleepy kisses and plot I dont elaborate on.





	I Wanna Be Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to write some more short, quick fics to 1. write more and 2. just work on some stuff and that's what I've been doing! I might write some more w this au/headcanon/wtvr.

2:37 a.m. Lucas let out a groan and pressed the palms of his hands against his face. The project he was working on was taking forever; at least, the math for it was. He was so close to figuring it out, though! Just maybe half an hour or so more and-

God, who was he kidding. He wouldn't figure it out in that time, not with how exhausted he was. He could barely see his own hands with how much his eyes were burning and watering, nevertheless all the scrawled out numbers. It was, what, noon when he started working? And he'd been working almost straight, with the exception of Avi pulling him away for dinner. He really needed to let himself take more breaks.

He dropped his hands down onto the horribly cluttered desk he used, sending some papers on its edge fluttering to the floor. Sighing, he felt around for a pen and sticky note to write a reminder to clean up. Like all the notes he wrote saying that, it was probably going to be lost to the mess, but he didn't care too much. He would get to it. Eventually.

His back popped when he pushed himself up from his chair, making him very aware of all the slumping he did. The bad posture was gonna come back to haunt him one day. He stretched like that was going to reverse it, before clicking off his desk lamp. His drowsiness hit him harder as he was plunged into darkness. It made him tired regardless of how much he'd slept. It also made Johann's ability to fall asleep in blinding light seem incredible.

Carefully, he made his way out of his office and into the hall. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the blackness yet, and their house was new enough that he didn't have the exact layout memorized. He paused for a moment to think on that. _Their_ house. The house he owned and lived in and shared with the boys he loved. It's... amazing, with everything they've been through to get here.

Especially what it took to get Johann back. Tracking and pulling souls from the astral plane was one thing, travelling through it yourself was another. Not to mention having to deal with the reapers, or the people who became desperate to leave once they saw a living person. He couldn't emphasize how glad he was to have his bard back. 

When he reached the bedroom, he was adjusted enough to see the outlines of everything. The end tables and dressers were cluttered with trash and screws and other assortments of odd items. A chair in the corner was stacked with their clothes that they were too lazy to put away. Most importantly, on their bed were the outline of two figures cuddled together. They had left the door open for him for when he finally came, but of course didn't leave him any room.

Now he had a new project: how was he going to get into bed without waking up his boyfriends. He paced around, trying to analyze this problem from every angle. Maybe he could- no there's not enough space. Or- nope, Johann's too light of a sleeper. In one attempt, he began to put down his weight before seeing them stir, and immediately pulled back. What about-

"Baby, just lay down," Avi whispered to him, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Sorry, I didnt want to wake either of you up."

A small snort and muffled voice signified Johann's consciousness. "It's too late for that."

Avi grabbed Lucas and pulled him down to the spot between him and Johann, who wrapped an arm around him and idly began to play with his hair. Lucas smiled and pressed a kiss against his neck. He then lifted Avi's hand from his waist to kiss him too, much to his boyfriend's delight. 

"Just wake us up next time, Luc. You know how fucking easily we fall asleep," Johann mumbled, clearly still sleepy, "Plus, we get to do this-" he added, lifting Lucas's head and enveloping his lips in a soft kiss.


End file.
